Adventures: What's Going On?
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: Continuation of "Adventures". What happens when there's another albino Bernese mountain dog in Adventure Bay?


**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This is the next chapter of 'Adventures', which I haven't updated in a bit of time. What will happen - you'll have to read to find out! And if you want a specific adventure/misadventure, or just want to leave your thoughts, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't care if the rules say I have to do it. I am not saying the fact that I own no rights to this show.**

Another peaceful day in Adventure Bay had passed, and The Expert and Chase were the only ones awake as the sun rose over the watery horizon. **[Peaceful days are rare in Adventure Bay.]** They were discussing 'police stuff', when Chase received a call from Mayor Goodway.

"Chase! I need your help!" she shouted.

"Alright, mayor, but why me?" Chase was curious as to why she hadn't called Ryder. **[Really good question, Chase.]**

"Please! Just hurry!" she insisted. It sounded urgent, so Chase didn't question further. He jumped into his cruiser and was about to drive to the scene when he looked back at The Expert.

"Aren't you coming?" Chase asked.

"Am now," said a stoic-as-ever albino pup detective as he entered his cruiser, identical to Chase's, and the two accelerated off toward City Hall, where it was certain that the mayor would be waiting.

Upon arrival, the pups saw Mayor Goodway looking very worried. However, that anxiety transformed into anger. Anger which was directed to The Expert. She began to shout at him, but was stopped. **[Typical The Expert.]**

"If you lost Chickaletta again, I assure you that I have not taken her from you."

Mayor Goodway was stunned for a short while, but then stated, "If you didn't take her, who left those white hairs?" She pointed to some virtually imperceptible hairs. **[She raises a good point.]**

By now a crowd had gathered.

The Expert observed the hairs left behind. It was hard to see them with the early morning sun shining on them, so he took the evidence of theft to a more shadowed area, and then barked out a magnifying glass. **[So that's what it does.]**

_Oh, so that's what it does,_ Chase thought as his comrade examined the strands. **[What do you think I just said?]**

The Expert confirmed that the hairs found were indeed similar to his fur. He entered his cruiser and pulled out a small bag of flour.

"What is that for?" asked one of the spectators. **[Obviously it's for detective work.]**

The Expert answered by demonstrating. He spilled a little around the place where Goodway said she had been stolen. After an area with radius of about 20 cm was completely covered in flour, he blew it away, and a small trail of paw prints was left. **[That technique is actually a thing, you know.]**

Chase then said, "You know, I could have found those more easily with my infrared goggles." **[Throughout the entirety of the series, those goggles have been called a lot of things: goggles, infrared goggles, night-vision goggles, heat-vision goggles, the list goes on. Pick a lane, people!]**

But the pup to whom the remark was addressed was not listening. He just stood there, watching the trail, which led straight to the Lookout. That was when he put everything together. **[That was quick, wasn't it?]**

Somepup was trying to frame him for this deed. Somepup who had white fur similar to his. This pup had stolen Chickaletta and taken her to the Lookout. The pup might have hidden her in something that The Expert owned. Something like...

The Expert approached Chase and whispered, "I know who did this, and I know where Chickaletta is. First, I want you to wait until I'm out of sight. Then, look in my cruiser."

Chase contemplated this, and stated, "Why? Where - " He was unable to finis. **[Y****ou're talking to the master of speech predictions, Chase.]**

"I'm going to the forest. There should be someone waiting for me there. Just wait until I leave," he said, now heading to the aforementioned area. Suddenly, he turned around and instructed, "If anyone comes to you and says that I stole something or did something bad, say that I didn't. And if they ask for proof, they'll get it soon enough." Then he left the scene.

Once he was out of sight, Chase rummaged through the white cruiser and did indeed find Chickaletta inside. Suddenly, his allergies came into play.

"Aah-choo!" he sneezed as Chickaletta emerged from the vehicle. **[Funny story. Chase sneezes so many times in the show, his sneeze is considered a catchphrase on the fandom wiki.]**

Everyone gasped as Mayor Goodway said, "You see? He did take her!" **[Doesn't look good for him.]**

The crowd murmured their agreements.

At that moment, Mr Porter ran up to Chase and reported that the contents of his cash register had been stolen again, and also that an all-white pup was there. Then Katie came by and said that her favourite hair styling brushes and combs were also taken, and some white fur was left there too. Then, Cap'n Turbot appeared to state that his buckets of squid jerky were no longer there; he said he saw a white pup taking them. **[So all these happened after The Expert left? Proving he didn't do it.]**

Chase then saw that The Expert could never have committed these crimes; they were far too close together. So, someone else did. **[That's clear, Chase. Even stupid me can see that.]**

The question was: Who?

The Expert arrived in a clearing in the woods. He looked at the surrounding area and deduced that this clearing was indeed the one in which this pup liked to stay. It had very tall trees around it, and also exceptionally soft grass in it. **[An ideal place for a stray to sleep.]** Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. I-Don't-Have-A-Name."

"Last I checked, you didn't either," said the stoic pup without flinching or even looking at the owner of the voice. **[He doesn't need to. He's an expert at these things.]**

"Hm. Touché."

The Expert turned around to see another albino Bernese mountain dog. This dog had red eyes and was slightly shorter than The Expert, but the two were, in every other way, identical. **[Does that sound familiar to you?]**

"So how'd you get out of jail this time? The old out-the-window?" The Expert smirk-said.

"Nah, this time I actually managed to get a guard's card key and escaped that way." **[That guy's legit.]**

"Huh. Impressive." **[Indeed.]**

The pup smirked. "Thank you. So, what have you been doing since I last saw you?"** [Shouldn't he know?]**

The Expert just replied, "If you knew where to put Chickaletta after you stole her, you should know." **[That's what I said.]**

"What? I didn't take her!"

"If I know one thing about you, it's that you are a brass-faced liar."

The red-eyed pup sighed. "Alright, fine. I did take her. And the cash from the register. And the brushes and combs. And the squid jerky." **[An immediate confession? He is good at these interrogations.]**

"Good. Now, I just want to ask you a question. Would you mind if I arrested you?" **[His character bio does say 'blunt' in it.]**

The pup was about to say 'yes', but then changed his mind. "Actually, no. Please arrest me. Breaking out of prison is fun." He turned around to be handcuffed. **[That's a bit dark. ... And it also highlights the idiocy of the prison guards.]**

"And arresting you is fun," The Expert remarked as he complied. **[Incidentally, that wasn't sarcastic, you know.]**

"So we just keep doing this? I get out of jail, commit some crime, you find and arrest me, rinse and repeat?"

The Expert nodded. "Just don't kill anyone."

The criminal smiled at the detective . "Deal. **[Great. But seriously, don't kill anyone, okay? If you do, we kill you the very same chapter. ... Wait, what?]** But on one condition. What - "

"How about, "The Criminal'?"

"I'll never get how you do that," was the first response. The second was, "Yeah, that would work. But what do I call you?"

The Expert would-have-smiled. "The Expert, because I'm an expert at these things."

_Makes sense,_ The Criminal thought as he nodded. **[It's his catchphrase, after all.]**

"Would you like to have me as a friend?" The Expert asked. **[What a Nice Guy. Asks the felon to be his friend. Very cool.]**

The Criminal was a little bit surprised by the question posed, but accepted the invitation. "Sure. But I'm still going to jail." **[Wow. Just wow.]**

"Didn't expect you not to," The Expert smirk-said. The Criminal laughed.

"Now give back everything you stole," said The Expert. **[Very blunt, even for him.]** When he was answered by a face full of confusion, he smirk-said, "What? Don't you want to have more stuff to steal when you get out?" **[That's Actually Pretty Funny.]**

The Criminal just laughed again as they began to head off to Adventure Bay.

Chase was becoming more and more angry with this crowd, who wanted to find the supposed thief and make him pay for what he allegedly did. **[Well, if I was there, I might have been angry too, so...]** He was just about to shout at them when both albinos arrived. Chase cleared his throat and got the crowd's attention. He then pointed to The Expert and The Criminal, without looking at them properly. **[Because he would have seen the similarities between the pups. ... Why does my brain stop working at times like these?]**

When the group of people glanced in the direction in which Chase pointed, the first thing that the people saw was the pair of albino Bernese mountain dogs. They became confused, because the similarities between them were very striking.

Chase himself, now looking at the detective and the criminal, was bewildered as to how there were two of The Expert in front of him. **[Oh, okay, so now he sees them.]** He approached them and saw that one of the pups' eyes were of the colour red and not of blue. This pup, he knew, was not The Expert.

He asked the other pup, "Is that your twin brother?" **[Let's think about this for a second. If he was, The Expert would have told you that he had a brother in his background. ... Spoiler Alert!]**

The Expert shook his head. "No, he isn't. He just looks like me."

"Actually, he looks like me," The Criminal spoke out.

"I'm older," The Expert pointed out, at which The Criminal just laughed again. **[They sure argue like brothers.]**

Chase interrupted. "Who are you?"

The Criminal answered, "Like my lookalike, I have no name, but am called 'The Criminal'. **[Another albino Bernese mountain dog with no name. What's with that?]**

_Makes sense,_ Chase thought, before he spoke again. "Please return the items that you have taken." **[Now it's Chase's turn to be blunt.]**

The Criminal grinned. "Gladly," he said, and both albinos stepped aside, revealing a large sack.

Chase was sceptical, until The Expert said, "It's perfectly safe. Nothing of which to be wary." **[Just trust him, please? If you don't, we ... we won't kill anyone, but we'll seriously injure you. ... I hate being so dark.]**

Chase acknowledged the fact and opened the sack. Everyone was certain that something bad would happen to the police pup, having not trusted The Expert, but nothing at all happened. **[Obviously.]**

The items in the sack were indeed the ones which had been stolen. **[What did you expect? Jack-in-the-boxes?]**

Mayor Goodway then called out, "You see? He admits to having stolen them! He should be arrested!" **[Would anyone else like to facepalm?]**

All three pups looked at the mayor. The Expert was looking deadpan as always, but he was accompanied by The Criminal and Chase, who were also looking deadpan.

"Really?" asked The Criminal. Even the thief himself couldn't fathom how the woman was so blind. **[That's what I've been wondering since the start of the show.]**

"Yes, you dishonest PAW Patrol pup! I don't know how Ryder let you into the team!"

The trio of pups looked at each other, and burst into laughter, sans The Expert of course. **[You know, it's good to see at least one albino Bernese mountain dog smile and laugh. Not that stoicism is bad or anything...]**

Mayor Goodway was slightly confused. She hadn't expected that response.

When he managed to compose himself, The Criminal explained. "I am not a PAW Patrol pup. I am the thief, but I am not a part of the team." He motioned to The Expert. "He's the pup."

Mayor Goodway then understood the situation. "I'm so sorry for blaming you," she apologised to The Expert, who stoically accepted it. **[At least he doesn't hold grudges.]**

"Now, please take me to jail," The Criminal said, perplexicating Chase and everyone else. **[The guy legitimately wants to be locked up.]**

With that, the albino pup detective put the albino pup criminal into his pure white cruiser and took him to the prison two towns over, while the crowd dispersed.

When The Expert returned to a waiting Chase, he was asked, "What's his problem?"

The Expert said, "He has no problem. He's just an amazingly stealthy pup, and he wanted an outlet for it. So he turned to criminal ways." **[I'm sure he could have found some other outlet.]**

Chase wasn't satisfied. "Well, what's his story?"

The Expert just concluded the conversation by saying, "I'll tell you and the others some other time. Right now, let's hope Ryder isn't awake and looking for us."** [He really is a funny stoic.]**

Chase laughed heartily as they returned to the Lookout.

**This chapter of 'Adventures' has been finished! The background for The Criminal will be in 'Misadventures', so stay tuned for that! I hope you've enjoyed this update; if you did, great! If not, so sorry for not providing quality content.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
